Pokémon the Next Generation
by doggydog1998
Summary: The journey of Jake Ketchum, son of Ash and Misty and his unique Azurill.
1. intro

I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

I have only watched indigo league and Adventures on the Orange Islands of the anime. I have played all of the games. I will base this story on this knowledge and some Bulbapedia look up. I will use all of the Pokemon up to the newest 6 gen Pokemon and mega evolution too.

* * *

Intro

This story is about the son of Ash and Misty, Jake Ketchum. Now in this story Ash and Misty are married and living in Cerulean City were Misty is still running the gym and Ash is semi-retired from Pokémon training. He does not travel but dose battle from time to time.

Brock is now a Pokémon Doctor and has open up a practice in Cerulean city and is married to Lizabeth. Who runs her water show at Misty gym. Also Brock brother, Forrest is running the gym at Pewter City.

Gary and May Oak now run the Pokémon Research Laboratory together. Also Professor Samuel Oak has retired for the most part but work at the lab part time.

For Jake's 9th birthday was given a Pokémon egg that will be his first Pokémon. The egg is an Azurill egg. It is the offspring of Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Azurill (which at this point is an Azumarill). This Azurill is very unique, it had some feature and abilities from Pikachu. It has some yellow colouration were it blue colour would be. It is also an electric type (It is the first triple type Pokémon) as well and also has the static ability. It can also use electric type moves.

The story will start a few day after Jake's 10th birthday. His family went to visit this grandmother in Pallet Town. He started his journey from there and followed in his father foot step.

* * *

Pokémon stats

I will make base pokemon stats for all unique pokemon is for a reminder for me and so you guys can help me with the Damage taken from battle part so I can make sure i have it right.

Azurill

Type: Normal, Fairy, Electric

Abilities: Static

Damage taken from battle

Normal x1

Fire x1

Water x1

Grass x1

Electric x0.5

Ice x1

Fighting x1

Poison x2

Ground x2

Flying x0.5

Psychic x1

Bug x0.5

Rock x1

Ghost x0

Dragon x0

Dark x0.5

Steel x1

Fairy x1

* * *

I am not sure when i will start this story because I have another story going. But I thought I should get this down before i lost it.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Ch. 1: Pallet Town: The Send Off

Jake Ketchum and his parents (Ash and Misty) went to Pallet Town for a week to visit Jake's grandmother (Delia Ketchum) for his 10th birthday.

Jake is an average kid for his age. He has red hair and brown eyes. He always wears one of his father's old hat. He is looking forward to starting his journey as a Pokémon trainer. He already has his own Pokémon. Which is an Azurill that he got as an egg for his 9th birthday. It is the offspring of Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Azumarill. This Azurill is very unique, it had some feature and abilities from Pikachu. It has some yellow colouration were it blue colour would be. It is also an electric type (It is the first triple type Pokémon) as well and also has the static ability. It can also use electric type moves. He dreams of finding more triple type and running the first triple type gym.

They are going to have his birthday party at his grandmother's restaurant, the Pallet House. Jake is happy for this not just because it is his birthday. But because his best friend, Rebecca is come from their home town of Cerulean city with her parents, Brock and Lizabeth.

Rebecca is the spitting image of her mother. She has blue hair and blue eyes. She definitely a tomboy. She love bug Pokémon. Despite not being a trainer she already have all of the caterpillar like Pokémon. She has a Caterpie, Weedle, Wurmple and Scatterbug. She befriended them in Viridian Forest when she was visiting her grandparents in Pewter City. She dreams of collecting every bug Pokémon and becoming a Pokémon entomologists. Jake and Rebecca have been best friend since they were little. She is about a year younger then Jake. She is a bit disappointed that she cannot go the journey with Jake.

They all had great fun at Jake party. Gary, May and Professor Samuel Oak also came to his party. The presents got were to help him on his journey. From his parents he got his own pokegear. From Brock and Lizabeth he got a set of camping gear. From Gary, May and Professor Samuel Oak gave him a bag full of supplies for his journey, such as potions, burn heal, pokeballs and other items for Pokémons. From his grandmother he got a pair of running shoes. His best friend Rebecca gave him her Weedle. She told him that since she cannot go with him on, that she will give him Weedle to help him out.

In the morning for the next day they all saw him off. He said his good byes. With Azurill and Weedle in toe he made his way to route 1, to start his journey as a Pokémon trainer.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own pokemon

* * *

Ch. 2: Route 1: Route of Firsts

Jake stood at the start of route 1. He looked at his Pokémon and said "well guys, let get going"

"Azurill" "Weedle" they said in response.

They walked down the route a bit until he saw his first wild Pokémon. It was a wild Spearow. He pulled out his pokedex to get more information on it. The pokedex said "Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans"

Jake look over at Azurill and said "let go Azurill and catch that Spearow" Azurill ran over to Spearow. Jake saw that the Spearow was about to take off so he yelled "Azurill use Thunder Shock" Azurill hit Spearow with thunder shock. Spearow was weakened by the attack and it was also paralyzed by the attack. Then Jake throw a pokeball at the Fletchling. He held his breath well waiting to see if the Pokémon was caught. Spearow went in to the pokeball. The pokeball wiggled once, twice, three times and Spearow was caught. Jake yelled in excitement "I caught my first Pokémon! Yah!"

Jake then heard flapping from overhead. He look up and saw a Fearow flying toward him at a high speed. Then he saw a Pidgeot that was about to attack the Fearow. Pidgeot hit Fearow with a quick attack. Fearow strike back with a drill peck. Pidgeot hit it with a double-edge then sent it away with a whirlwind. Jake knew that the Pidgeot was his father old Pidgeot. It still watch over it flock of Pidgys, Pidgeottos and Pidgeots. But sometimes it would come and visit Jake and his father. Jake waved at Pidgeot and yelled "thanks Pidgeot".

Pidgeot yelled "Pidg, Pidg" and flow away.

He travel along the path to get to the end of the route and to the next town. As he is heading to the next town he run into another Pokémon trainer. The other trainer is wearing a white t-shirt, blue shorts and a backwards cap. "My name is Joey and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle." Said the other trainer.

"Well I'm Jake and I accept your challenge" said Jake.

"Then I chose Rattata" Joey said as he released his Rattata from it pokeball.

"Well I chose Weedle. Go!" said Jake.

"Go, Rattata! Tackle!" said Joey. Rattata hit Weedle with it tackle.

"Weedle hit it with your string shot" said Jake. Weedle hit Rattata with it string shot, slowing down Rattata to a crawl.

"Rattata hit it with another tackle" said Joey. With Rattata being so slow Weedle was easily able to avoid the attack.

"Now Weedle keep hitting it with your poison sting" said Jake. Weedle keep on hitting Rattata, as well as avoiding Rattata's attack until Rattata fainted.

"Rattata return. How could I lose, my Rattata is in the top percentage of all Rattata." Said Joey.

Just then Weedle start to cover itself with silk string shot. "What? Weedle is evolving!" said Jake. Then Weedle evolved into Kakuna.

"Congratulation! Your Weedle evolved into Kakuna! I wish my Rattata would evolve." Said Joey.

"Thanks, that was a great battle" said Jake. Then he return Kakuna to it pokeball and then left the route and headed into Viridian City.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

I had someone ask me If Azurill is male of female. it is a female.

* * *

Ch. 3: Viridian City: New Rockets, Same Blast-Off

Jake headed to the Viridian City Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémons. Jake walked up to the main desk and asked "Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pokémons."

"Sure I can. Just lead your name and head to the waiting area. I will call you when your Pokémons are ready." Said Nurse Joy.

"My name is Jake Ketchum and only my Weedle and Spearow need to be healed. Azurill is ok so he will stay with me" said Jake, as he handed Nurse Joy the two pokeballs.

"That will be find and that is quite the unique Azurill you have." Nurse Joy said, as she patted Azurill.

"Yes she is" said Jake. Then he pickup Azurill and headed into the waiting area. Jake and Azurill sat down and Jake pulled out a snack for himself and Azurill. Then Azurill ran to the other side of the room. "Were are you going?" said Jake. He watched as Azurill run over to and started to play with a Houndour that was sitting near a girl. The girl has teal colour hair and amber eyes. She is about 11 years old. Jake went over and said "Hi. I am Jake. It look like are Pokémon have made friends." He extend his hand to shake hers.

"Hey. My name is Sera. Nice to meet you" she said as she shook his hand. "I have never seen an Azurill that look like that, it must be a very rare Pokémon." said Sera. Jake filled her in on Azurill and how he is on his league journey to find more triple type Pokémon. "Cool, I am about to start my own journey. I am looking to find more dog type Pokémon, because I want to become the best K-9 police officer. I need to find a good balance team of dog Pokémon. Being a police officer is in my blood, I am a Jenny after all." Said Sera.

"Cool, beside Houndour what other Pokémon do you have?" asked Jake.

"Well I also have a Furfrou and what other Pokémon do you have?" said Sera.

"Well beside Azurill, I also have a Kakuna and a Spearow" said Jake.

Just then the intercom turned on and said "Sera Jenny and Jake Ketchum your Pokémon are ready for pickup. Sera Jenny and Jake Ketchum your Pokémon are ready for pickup." They picked up there Pokémon and left the Pokémon Center.

Just after they left the Pokémon Center they heard someone yelling for help. They rush over to see what is going on. They saw it was an old lady yelling for help. "What is the problem?" asked Sera.

"A man, a woman and a talking Purrloin stole my precious shiny Meowth" Said the old lady.

"A talking cat Pokémon and a man and woman thief, boy that sound familiar" said Jake.

"Jake, have you heard of these people?" asked Sera.

"Well, I have heard of a group that was similar to them. They were members of Team Rocket. But they had a talking Meowth instead of a talking Purrloin. They use to try to steal my dad's Pikachu all the time. But they were not very good at being criminals" said Jake.

"Oh, ma'am did you see where they went to?" asked Sera.

"They went to the old gym" said the old lady.

"We will get your Pokémon back. Come on Sera we should be able to take these guys." Said Jake.

"Thank you for trying to get my Pokémon back" said the old lady.

They head over to the old gym. They saw that the door to the gym was open. They went into the gym. There they saw the trio of thieves. The female thief has Periwinkle hair and blue eyes. The male thief had magenta hair and green eyes. They are both wearing white outfit with Red R on the shirts. They had the Meowth in a net. "Hey hand over that Meowth. It does not belong to you" said Sera.

"I don't think so. I have not seen an Azurill like that before. Why don't you hand it over or…" said the male.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the female.

"Make it double!" said the male.

"To protect the world from devastation!" said the female.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" said the male.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" said the female.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" said the male.

"Vikki!" said the female.

"Vance" said the male.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" said Vikki.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" said Vance.

"Purrloin! That's right!" said the Purrloin.

"I will never give you Azurill" said Jake.

"Then prepare to fight the Team Rocket Twins. The children of the best members of Team Rocket, Jessie and James" Said Vikki. Vikki and Vance both throw a pokeball.

"Go Seviper!" said Vance.

"Go Zangoose!" said Vikki.

The two Pokémon look at each other and then they started to fight. They fought until they both fainted. Vikki and Vance return there Pokémon. "You, idiot. You cannot send out both of those Pokémon. They are archenemy they will always fight each other over any other. I guess it is up to me." Said Purrloin.

"Go Spearow and Azurill. Spearow go free Meowth. Azurill you take care of Purrloin." Said Jake as he throw Spearow's pokeball.

Both Pokémon set off to their task. Spearow flew over to Meowth and used peck to destroy the net and free Meowth. "Oh no" said the team rocket twins.

At the same time Azurill was facing off with Purrloin. "Now I will use Assist". Said Purrloin.

It called on the power of its fallen team mate to use one of their moves randomly. A white orb appears on Purrloin's paw and it fire off a Poison Tail attack. "Azurill dodge, then hit it with Water Gun" said Jake. Azurill bounced off its tail to dodge the attack. Then Azurill sent Purrloin flying into the Rocket twins with its Water Gun. "O.K. Azurill let send them off with a Volt Tackle" said Jake. Azurill cover itself in electricity and tackled the group sending the three of them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off" said the three of them as they went flying.

"Well they have been defeated, that is the end of them" said Sera.

"Well if they are like their parents, this is not the last time they will try to take are Pokémon" said Jake.

"Jake why do you say that?" asked Sera.

"Their parents spent years trying to get my parents Pokémon, in particular my dad's Pikachu" responded Jake.

"Well we better get this Meowth back. Come on Meowth! Let's take you home" said Sera.

They took the Meowth back to the old lady. "Thank you two, thank you so much. Here, to thank you take these rare candies". She gave them both 3 rare candies. "They will help make your Pokémon stronger." They thank her for the rare candies.

"Well Jake since we are both going on a journey, why don't we travel together? Are two Pokémon are already friends. We can keep each other company. Also I can help you if you run into Team Rocket again." Asked Sera.

"That sound great, let head out." Said Jake.

"So where should we head to first?" Asked Sera.

"Well since there is no active gym in this city because the new gym here is under construction, I would want to go to the next closes one. Which would be in Pewter City, just on the other side of Viridian Forest." Said Jake.

"Well then, let's head to Pewter City." Said Sera.

So the two of them left Viridian City and headed to Pewter City.

* * *

I added a few references it some of my fav. games. Sera is the name of one of my fav. characters in dragon age inquisition. Also Vikki and Vance are Bonnie and Clyde like characters from Fallout New Vegas. Also the ideal for the rocket twins came from a pic I saw that is from the manga where Jessie is pregnant.


End file.
